This invention relates generally to a tram and more particularly, in the preferred embodiment, to a tram for use in an apparatus for repairing and straightening.
In the field of vehicle frame and body repairing and straightening, various types of apparatus are currently available, each of which present serious limitations and deficiencies regarding the ability of repair personnel to allow the easy placement of the force applying members at the desired position. Therefore, there is definite need in the art for a tram which allows easy placement of the force applying members adjacent to the vehicle in any desired position in a minimal amount of time and effort. Further, the apparatus should be of a simple design, efficient, and easy to operate to maximize equipment and materials used.